


The Dark side of Harry Potter

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Draco has always wondered what it would be like if Harry Potter had his darkness while he had all of Harry's light and so he and Pansy cast a dark forbidden spell to achieve that goal.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey some of you might know me from Quizilla as Jashinworshipper123 I hope to have gotten better at writing but I just got back into it and don't know anything about beta's so this is unbetaed so any mistakes are all mine and I would like any readers to not be too hard on me thank you and enjoy. Also, this was made solely for my enjoyment no copywrite infringement was intended,

 

   “Now you are sure this will work?” A hooded figure in a cloak asked as the pale moonlight shone on him and his companion. The figured finished her crimson line, licking the blood off of their hands and stood up slowly as they gazed at the unconscious form in the middle.

“Quite sure by the time morning comes everyone will hate him, and you will lose your sharp..’the figure stopped, pulling their hood off and giving the man across from them a smirk and a look over “edges.” The man pulled his hood off, pale blond hair softly reflecting the moonlight and sneered her way “Good it’s time this ‘hero.'” he scoffed, “found out what it is like to not being the perfect golden child all the bloody time.” His grey eyes narrowed as he gazed down at the body of Harry Potter and his female companion giggled and grabbed his hand. “Let’s begin then shall we?” They started to chant an ancient spell that was carefully hidden in the forbidden section of the library.  Light sprang up the man let out a laugh of his own, and then there was darkness, and they gently laid Harry on his bed and went to the dungeons, only stopping to answer a sleepy students question as they went to their separate beds and fell asleep.

  
  
  


 


	2. The morning after

Draco woke up feeling happy and peaceful as his friends nudged him awake. Stretching and smiling he said, “Good morning Pans how did you sleep?” He looked at her and laughed gently at her’s and Blaise’s widened eyes. Pansy cleared her throat and said, “well it looks like the spell worked I can not wait to see how Harry Potter will be acting.”

   Draco’s eyes widened as he said: “I hope he will be as happy as I am, he deserves it, and he looks so handsome when he smiles.” Pansy and Blaise looked at each other in horror as they realized that their prince of the darkness was now of Gryffindor personality and gulped to show how nervous they were as Draco shooed them out gently to get dressed and said he would meet them in the common room. Draco stepped into his magically enlarged wardrobe and pulled out a white button-up shirt and a pair of black muggle cargo shorts. Then he quickly jumped into the shower and then dressed. He sat down on the bed to put on his dragon skinned boots. As he walked out Pansy dramatically swooned, and Blaise caught her looking like he wanted to faint as well, and Draco smiled warmly while rolling his eyes good-naturedly and they walked together to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry’s P.O.V.

Meanwhile, people in Gryffindor were shocked when their golden boy hero made three first years cry who just wanted an autograph. Harry snorted as they ran away and looked around and said “well? Go on then show’s over, I won’t stand to be hounded by you insufferable twats any longer.” His glare must have worked because everyone left with only Hermione and Ron left. Ron slowly approached Harry and said, “Mate all you had to do was tell them to leave you alone, you didn’t have to point out the poor boy's innocent fascination with you.”

Hermione jumped in and said, “Yeah Harry there are better ways to handle fans.”

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes “I thought you two of all people would be on my side about how annoying those leeches have been since I killed Voldemort. Honestly these? “ He picked up a stack of Daily Prophets and hurled them into the fireplace. Harry smiled happily and continued “are pure and utter bullshit, and I am bloody tired of dealing with it. If you can’t understand then piss off.”

Ron and Hermoine looked shocked, and Hermoine said with tears in her eyes “Look Harry I don’t know what has happened, but you are not yourself. We will find a cure for whatever has happened.”

“Oh so now I need to be cured? Is it that hard to believe I am just tired of those wankers that look at me like I deserve platters of gold? You don’t know me apparently.” He huffed and turned his back to them to get dressed wondering what had gotten into him and hoping he would still have friends by the time whatever this was over. As quickly as the guilt came, it was squashed, and Harry grabbed a pair of black jeans with chains and a black short sleeved button down shirt with black combat boots and chains attached to the hip. He gazed at the jeans in a brief moment of fondness remembering the Halloween party he had bought these for and the time he had with his two best friends. Harry felt a flicker of remorse at a loss but then shrugged and started applying the eyeliner, smirking at the punk look. He absently put his school robes walked alone to the great hall. Word along with Harry’s change in attire spread and everyone kept a wide berth. Harry smiled a sigh of relief feeling free for once in his life.

Draco’s P.O.V.

Draco walked into the great hall and sat down at his table after talking with some Hufflepuff about their day and wishing them luck in their classes with a chuckle. Draco found he loved being loved and the center of attention and only felt a brief stab of regret as he realized his two best friends weren’t talking to him like they used to. As he was biting into a bagel, he looked at the doors opened, and Granger and Weasley walked in whispering to each other and absently waved to people. Draco was immediately concerned, why was Harry not with them? Then his old self-reared it’s head and reminded him of the spell and soaked up the fact that soon Harry would have no friends but the new Draco could only frown in sadness.

His worry was quenched as the door opened again 5 minutes later and Potter gave him a sneer that made his old self-quaking. Draco watched in curiousness as Potter sat at the only empty table, pointedly ignoring his friends and Draco subconsciously stood up but was beat by Blaise following Pansy as she practically drooled at Potter. They sat down with him, and Draco caught his heart beating fast as Potter smirked and fell comfortably into the role of a Slytherin. He was jostled from his looking by some red hair and a barely controlled mane of curly hair. Hermione looked at Draco and said “Ok what is up with Harry? Don’t think about lying we know you did it.” A war fought with Draco as he debated on telling the truth or lying. Unfortunately, the spell made him well and truly good, so Draco found himself saying while watching Harry laughing with an arm around Pansy “Really it was Pansy’s idea. I wanted to know what it would be like to be nice and Potter is mean so we did a forbidden spell to put my darkness into him and his light into me.” Hermione huffed, and Ron wisely shuts up as Hermione gave him a look. Hermione smiled politely at Draco and said: “So how do you fix it?”

Draco looked away as Harry went in for a kiss with Pansy and looked at Hermione while saying “He has to fall in love with his light side and I have to fall in love with his dark side.” Ron groaned and said, “So basically it’s unbreakable.” Hermione looked worried, and Draco said casually “No it isn’t I already love him, he just has to love me.” Ron and Hermione blinked rapidly as Draco blushed “um excuse me I must go, I seem to have said too much. Maybe I will see you both in Hogsmeade?” He didn’t wait for them to say anything as he practically ran away not knowing that Harry was watching him with interest the whole time.

 


	3. The hunt

Harry’s P.O.V.

Harry casually extracted himself from Pansy and said disgustedly “Well it was nice guys but I have to go hunt down a particular blond cunt that kept eyeing me like I was a buffet.” He abruptly stood up, and Blaise and Pansy eagerly followed. Harry turned around and said with a glare “That wasn’t an invitation so fuck off.” He smirked at Pansy and said while lifting her head up by her chin “you are a beautiful little flower, but unfortunately I’m gay, so your games won’t work, but thank you for trying it was fun watching you make a fool of yourself.” He turned around on his heels and marched after Draco casually pulling out his Marauders map and saying with great delight  as he tapped his wand to it “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Immediately footprints showed up, but Harry only focused on the ones containing Draco Malfoy. He was walking to the front doors to go to Hogsmeade well; Harry was just going to have to intercept him then. Harry smoothly walked following Draco, catching up to him thanks to his sickening habit of smelling flowers and saying hi to everyone. Gathering his strength and knowing the pain his betrayal would cause Malfoy, Harry yelled out “Hey Draco wait!”

Draco’s P.O.V.

Draco halted startled to hear Potters voice approaching. Potter stood next to him, slightly taller by an inch and gave Draco a flirtatious smile “Hey I like seeing you in muggle clothing it suits you better than the prissy wizard stuff you normally wear.” Draco was blushing, and his mind short-circuited. Why was Potter talking to him and smiling like that? Merlin if he only knew what that did to him. Draco smiled at Potter and said, “I just felt like a change, really it’s no big deal.” He looked at Potter and said casually “So where’s Pansy?”

Potter gave him a questioning look and then scoffed with an easy smile flashed at Draco “Gone, didn’t take to kindly to me wanting to focus on you.”

Draco already enamored almost died at that but said instead while blushing “I am flattered, but with the way people were looking at you I would hazard a guess you aren’t the best company to keep at the moment.”

Potter subtly stepped closer and looked into his eyes with barely concealed lust and humor as he said: “Since when have you cared about the best company?” Potter flashed him a dangerous smile and continued while casually taking Draco’s hand in his “I mean it, I want to spend the day with you, only you have brightened my horrible day filled with nothing but stupid crying people. You have always done that you know? Whenever I got tired of being loved for everything you were right there making snide comments. I enjoyed our little fights didn’t you?” Draco was completely gone and hadn’t even realized he was pressed up against a tree now because he was staring in Potters eyes so intensely and said breathily “I did it was the only way to get you to pay attention to me.” Potter subtly pushed his knee in between Draco’s legs, spreading them and whispered with his mouth tantalizingly close to his ear “I have always watched you Draco.” Then just like that Potter was away and laughing while looking back and saying “Coming Malfoy?” Draco hurried to catch up blushing and feeling a little lost without Harry’s hand on his own. They casually spent the day looking at the stores, Draco silently listening and only occasionally commenting as Potter scoffed at the quality of the things sold in the shops. It was darkening, and he and Potter were sitting at Honeydukes with a butterbeer in their hands talking amiably about Quidditch, and as Draco was describing their first game, Potter stopped talking and just listened while pulling out a box and casually putting it on the table. Draco stopped and stared at the box and said in confusion “what is that?”  
  


Harry’s P.O.V.

The manipulation was going better than he thought, all he had to do was pay Malfoy a little bit of attention and his attraction was immediately on display for Harry to see and appreciate. As they walked, they talked about nonsense, and Harry felt himself losing focus as they looked at shops and things. As they were looking at quills one caught Harry’s eyes and his eyes flashed evilly. With that one quill, he was going to be able to get Malfoy to do anything he wanted. He sat across from Malfoy and had to admit; he was good looking and a lot better when he wasn't a prat, the old part of himself begged him not to break Draco’s heart. Harry squashed it and drank from his butterbeer as he placed the present on the table.  Predictably Malfoy asked “what is that?” and Harry just smiled at him easily “a present for you, to thank you for spending time with me and to show you how serious I am about pursuing you.” Draco reached for the box while blushing and the good part of himself smiled at how cute Draco looked, but Harry once again squashed it. He was going to break Malfoy’s heart and enjoy it. Their schoolboy crush should be gone by now, they were adults now after all, but obviously, Malfoy had never gotten over his, and Malfoy deserved to suffer for all the years he was a git to Harry. Malfoy opened the box and let out a shocked gasp, happiness very evident on his face as he gently picked up the peacock feathered quill. Malfoy stared at it in aw, and as Harry looked at him, he felt his true self-smile at the look of wonder on Malfoy’s face as he placed the quill back in the box and looked at Harry questionable. Harry lazily stretched and said, “I already told you why now give me an answer may I ask you to share my bed tonight?”

 

 


	4. The spell is broken

Draco’s P.O.V.

Draco had been taking a sip of his drink and nearly choked as Potter causally asked him for a shag. Draco couldn’t say no though not with the gift and the attention and the words so he nodded and said: “I would very much like that yeah.” Potter gave him a winning smile and grabbed his hand as they stood up and walked off towards the castle after Draco put his quill up. Once they were at the castle, Potter pressed him against the wall and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Draco’s mouth and swirled around and coaxed Draco’s tongue out to play. Draco stroked Potter’s tongue, and Potter pulled away breathing heavily and pulled his invisibility cloak out and around them as they ran up to the dorms. They got into Potter’s room, and Draco looked questionably at the one bed. Potter answered the unasked question “night terrors kept students up, so they gave me my room.” As he said this, he put locking and silencing charms up and then dragged Draco onto the bed and proceeded to give him the best shag of his life.

Harry’s P.O.V.

Harry works up snuggled up to a man with blond hair and blinked his eyes rapidly and pulled away. The blond groaned and gently moaned “Harry get back here.” Then promptly grabbed him and pulled him close again. Harry shook his head and detached himself and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror he couldn’t help but yell out “bloody hell what am I wearing!” He turned the sink on and splashed water on his face and rubbed his eyes to remove the makeup. When he looked back up with open eyes to make sure all the eyeliner was gone he saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame with a small smile which disarmed Harry completely. Malfoy walked in and said casually as he did a quick breath freshening charm “Morning Harry.” Harry found his eyes sweeping Draco’s naked body and went back up to his grey eyes. In them, Harry saw uncertainty and fear but also lust and love and Harry smiled back and said: “Hey yourself. However, you need to explain just what came over me yesterday.” Draco slowly got dressed while not looking Harry in the eyes and explaining how he and Pansy knocked him out and cast a forbidden spell to put his darkness into Harry and his lightness into Draco. Harry frowned “Why would you want to do that?”

Draco frowned as well and said, “I think when it comes down to it I just wanted to find out what a Harry who no longer cared what everyone thought of him would be like and I wanted a spell to justify my being nice to people.” Harry sat down on the bed, fully dressed as did Draco and Harry asked: “That’s super creepy Draco, but how did we go back to our normal selves?”

Draco blushed and glared “It’s not creepy to want some happiness for once in my life. Even if I did have to take it and well the spell got broke because of you-” he bit his lip and looked down as he said, “you fell in love with my light side, and I fell in love with your dark side. However, if I'm sincere all it took was looking at you, and I was in love.”

Harry sighed and said “I should be yelling, demanding you leave my presence and showering but instead after yesterday’s hate I find myself just wanting to hold you close as I apologize to everyone I was mean to. Life is the way to short to be angry over everything, even when it’s manipulation like what you have done.” Draco looked down but looked up at Harry’s quite “Hey.” Now that Draco was looking at him Harry smiled and said: “I guess this means I love you and that means you will have to try and be nice, I have seen that you can do it and I want to see more of it ok?” Draco nodded, and Harry kissed him, and they fell into bed for round two.

Fin

 


End file.
